Solo Quería un Café
by Ojos Negros
Summary: Prologo: Kagome e Inuyasha deciden vivir en la época de ella, pero por malos entendidos se separan, pasa el tiempo y se vuelven a encontrar ¿Podrán olvidar un pasado tan lleno de heridas y volver a estar juntos?. (universo alterno, Ooc )
1. Kagome

**Kagome (1)**

Con la muerte de Naraku, Kagome decidió que era tiempo de irse a su época, no sabía con certeza que pasaba entre Inuyasha y ella, sabía que lo amaba, pero… _¿Él? ¿La amaba? ¿Había al menos una pizca de amor, agradecimiento o algo?_ Desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, no había indicios de nada, ni una mirada, ni un roce, nada, decidió no preguntar, no empujar a una respuesta, ya que internamente temía que la contestación no fuera nada agradable, el día que ella decidió partir, se lo comunicó a Inuyasha y recibió una gran sorpresa, ya que Inuyasha le informo que iría con ella a la época actual y no acompañarla, si no a quedarse a vivir ahí.

El motivo, aunque no se lo había dicho a Kagome era simple, ya no quería estar ahí, con la muerte de Kikyo, lo que veía a su alrededor se la recordaba, era un gran tormento, necesitaba un cambio y le pareció buena opción ir a la época de Kagome y por supuesto ella no lo dudo dos veces en aceptar. Partieron ese mismo día, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos y de todos aquellos que los ayudaron en esa odisea.

Antes de saltar al pozo, donde empezarían una nueva vida en la época actual, ella le pide un deseo a la perla, hacer a Inuyasha humano, pero la perla no lo hizo, no cumplió el deseo que Kagome pidió, hizo a Inuyasha en forma humana pero con sus poderes, su físico cambio: sus orejas, sus uñas y sus colmillos ya no estaban; Era un humano, pero aún seguía con su cabello plateado, sus ojos miel, sentía como su fuerza sobrehumana aún estaba ahí fluyendo por sus venas, aunque por el cambio sentía un poco de debilidad y alguna que otra ausencia de sus poderes como el olfato, sabían que era momentáneo por el deseo.

El tiempo paso e Inuyasha aunque tuvo algunos inconvenientes al principio se acoplaba poco a poco a la época, empezó asistir a la escuela de Kagome, con el tiempo se hicieron novios, Inuyasha aprendía muy rápido tanto en la escuela como en la vida y el amor por Kagome lo hacían tener muchos celos y en especial con Hoyo, ya que él siempre estaba detrás de Kagome. Eso causo grandes problemas en su relación ya que tanto los celos de Inuyasha hicieron que un día él estallara.

Kagome y él se encontraban en el cuarto de ella, cuando una acalorada discusión tenían, ella se encontraba sentada en la cama, mientras que el apretando sus manos caminaba de un lado a otro mientras le gritaba.

\- ¡Estoy harto Kagome de que pienses que me puedes ver la cara de tonto!, ¡me largo de aquí! Fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que podría estar contigo, ¿crees que no sé qué me engañas con Hoyo? y mira que estoy siendo amable para no tener que preguntarte con cuantos más habrás estado, pero no fueras tú con una de tus tontas escenas de celos porque ahí yo tendría que pedirte perdón ¿no es verdad?

La mirada de Inuyasha estaba llena de rabia, había odio, algo que Kagome no entendía, las manos de Kagome apretaron su falda – ¿De que estas hablando? ¿No entiendo porque estas así? - Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente donde estaba Kagome, la tomo por los hombros muy bruscamente - Crees que no te vi - mientras continuaba gritándole – Hoyo y tú, los dos besándose, atrás en la escuela, acaso me crees tan estúpido y pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta que ustedes son amantes- apretaba con gran fuerza sus manos en sus hombros de Kagome - ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estas con él? ¿Hace cuánto tú y el me ven la cara de idiota?

Kagome lo miro con mucha confusión en realidad no sabía cómo explicarle a Inuyasha, pero temía que si no lo hacia este la lastimaría más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, así que armándose de gran valor y rogando que al momento de que saliera su voz, no saliera con tono miedoso, su boca se abrió – Inuyasha yo…

Grave error, su voz no ayudo mucho, el miedo que le invadía y las piernas que aun temblaban, hicieron que Inuyasha no tuviera duda y explotara - ¡Que! Ahora me dirás que lo que vi no fue real- comenzó a zarandearla con mucha violencia – ¿Que me vas a decir Kagome?, de que mentira te vas a llenar tu estúpida boca- Inuyasha estaba verdaderamente enojado, Kagome no sabía que hacer, ella trataba de explicarle lo que en realidad ocurrió, pero él no la dejaba, al contrario Inuyasha hizo algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida. La aventó a la cama, se subió en ella, tomo sus manos con fuerza, mientras le decía al oído.

\- ¿Y dime Kagome cuanto te paga hoyo por hacer tu trabajo de prostituta?, ¿te paga bien?, por qué yo le podría decir algunos amigos la clase de mujer que eres y podríamos ganar un poco de dinero con eso. ¿No crees maldita zorra?-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la sorpresa de Kagome fue grande y dolorosa, se notaba, Kagome sabía que al momento de abrir su boca, no había marcha atrás, el dolor por aquellas palabras cegaron su mente y su alma. Quería que sufriera como ella, aunque lo amaba, aunque muchas veces dio su vida por aquel hanyou en un pasado, ahora todo había cambiado, no sabía desde cuando Inuyasha se había transformado en esa persona, tan lleno de malicia, de veneno en sus palabras, tan certero e hiriente, pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás, ella quería venganza y la iba a obtener.

No supo cómo, su mente y su boca confabularon, haciéndose grandes cómplices, conocía a Inuyasha, sabia sus puntos débiles e iba a actuar, su cara de miedo cambio a una mujer segura y fuerte, mientras se encontraba bajo de Inuyasha y con las manos agarradas, comenzó a reírse y para Inuyasha eso fue desconcertante – Debería de aplaudirte por tan excepcional discurso, pero desgraciadamente tú, mi querido novio imbécil, te tardaste mucho en enterarte que estaba con Hoyo, al parecer aun tu pasado de cavernícola te precede – la cara de Inuyasha cambio totalmente, se apartó de ella dejándola aun acostada en la cama, mientras que el, la veía con sorpresa, Kagome levanto su cabeza para verlo, mientras recargaba gran parte de su cuerpo en sus codos.

\- Me aburrías tanto, yo necesitaba un hombre a mi lado, no un niño que apenas aprendía a tomar leche en un vaso entrenador- Kagome comenzó a reír de nuevo – gracias por la oferta, pero como veras no necesito a otros hombres si tengo a Hoyo para satisfacerme- Kagome se paró y se puso en frente de Inuyasha, sabía que estas palabras le dolerían, sabia como llevarlo al cielo, pero también al infierno; - Así que ya lo sabes tú no lle… - Pero no termino de hablar ya que Inuyasha le soltó una bofetada, tirándola de nuevo a la cama.

\- Eres una…

\- ¡Una que… !, no tengo nada que demostrarte, no tengo nada que decirte, esto Inuyasha, este golpe solo me demuestra lo poco hombre que eres.- Kagome de nuevo se paró y camino hacia la ventana, no le dolió la bofetada, tal vez por el calor del momento todo su cuerpo estaba al cien, pero eso no quería decir que olvidaría sus palabras, quedando a espaldas de él, dio el tiro de gracia – Pensé que te quería, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hubiera escogido a Koga en vez de a ti.

Hubo un gran silencia en la habitación, Kagome no sabía que estaba pasando con Inuyasha, pero este sorprendentemente camino hacia ella, la abrazo por la espalda, acerco sus labios a su oído y con un tono sereno le contesto. – ¿Tú crees que eso me causara dolor?, al fin nos quitamos las máscaras, ahora puedo decir libremente que tú fuiste solo una salida para olvidar a mi verdadero amor, sabes de quien hablo ¿verdad?- el vidrio de la ventana los reflejaba, ella veía como Inuyasha movía los labios y sonreía, pero él no volteaba a verla, para ella estaba bien, ya que si volteaba a verla en esos momentos, se daría cuenta, que tan grande dolor causo sus palabras. Acto seguido Inuyasha beso la mejilla de Kagome, la empujo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, tomo una mochila y sin voltear dijo.

\- Te parecías tanto a ella, que pensé que la podía remplazar, pero sé que solo fue el físico porque su esencia no es la misma- Inuyasha metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, busco un poco y al fin saco una moneda, acto seguido la tiro en la cama mientras decía

– Este es un pequeño detalle por tus servicios todos estos años, fui un tonto al tratar de respetarte, lástima que Hoyo fue más inteligente que yo. Hasta nunca Kagome Higurashi.

Dichas esas palabras azoto la puerta dejando a una Kagome sola, con el corazón roto, entendiendo que sus pensamientos eran verdad el, la veía como un remplazo de Kikyo, los abrazos, las caricias y los besos, nuca fueron para ella, siempre fueron para esa mujer, alguien por la que no podía competir, como competiría con un muerto.

Miro como Inuyasha salía de su casa y también de su vida, sin mirar hacia atrás, más específicos sin mirar hacia donde ella estaba.

Kagome se alejó de la ventana, se sentó en su silla y puso las manos en el escritorio, mientras daba un gran y fuerte suspiro – Es mejor así, como podría estar con alguien que no me deja explicarle, encima de todo me ofende y golpea- Lo decía mientras miraba sus manos, de pronto estas empezaron a verse borrosas, producto de las lágrimas que salían sin ser llamadas.

En esos momentos Kagome salió de sus pensamientos por culpa de un taxista que iba atropellar a un perro, ella suspiro y cruzo la calle, miro su reloj, era muy temprano, ya iban a dar las 8:00 am y no había desayunado, así que fue rumbo a una cafetería cerca, en el camino Kagome iba pensando.

\- ¡ _Vaya!, Hace exactamente 5 años que te fuiste, 5 años que no supe más de ti, y pensar que nos separamos por tus tontos celos y los míos, por no creer el uno del otro, por tonterías de adolescentes, porque es verdad solo éramos unos adolescentes que jugaban a conocer el amor, al saber su significado. Si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar esa vez que nos peleamos, te hubiera explicado todo aunque tu no me escucharas, hubiera hecho todo a mi alcance para que las cosas se mejoraran, pero no fue así._

 _\- Y ahora estoy aquí después de 5 años, pensado que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos tenido esa pelea, si yo hubiera tomado otra actitud, si tú no me hubieras dicho que Kikyo era mejor que yo, que la amabas. En que fallamos, en que falle._

 _¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

Kagome paro de nuevo y junto con otras miles de personas espero a que el semáforo pasara a rojo para así pasar la avenida.

\- _Después de un tiempo quise saber de ti, pensé que irías a tu época pero que equivocada estaba, ya que siempre preguntaba por ti y la penúltima vez que fui, encontré como siempre malas noticias._

 _ **Flashback**_

Kagome salió del pozo y fue rumbo a una aldea, al llegar vio a una mujer embarazada y con su hija regañándolo...

\- Ya te dije que no le pegues a tu hermana, porque si te vuelvo a ver peleándote con ella yo voy a hacer la que te pegue, me entendiste.

\- Pero mama...

\- Nada de peros... ¿así que te quedo claro?

\- Si mama, ¿puedo ir a jugar?

\- No, estas castigada

\- Veo que ¿es mucho trabajo ser mama no?- Sango volteo y al ver a Kagome sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla.

\- Kagome ya hacía mucho tiempo que no venias por acá.

\- Lo se Sango pero ya sabes el trabajo no me deja venir y por lo visto no perdieron el tiempo ¿verdad?

Sango se sonrojo un poco, acaricio su panza y le dijo:

\- Bueno... ya sabes que queríamos tener muchos hijos.

\- Si lo sé y por cierto ¿dónde está tu esposo?

\- Mmmmmm... Me imagino y espero que este regañando a una de las gemelas por pegarle a su hermana pero... ¡ah! Mira ahí viene.

Kagome volteo a ver al hombre que se dirigía a ellas, vio como ese hombre llego a donde estaba Sango, le dio un tierno beso acto seguido acaricio la panza de ella, mientras miraba a Kagome. - Tanto tiempo sin verla Srita. Kagome –

\- Lo mismo digo Monje Miroku.

\- Y dígame ¿no ha sabido nada de Inuyasha?

\- No de hecho también venía a decirles si Uds. lo habían visto?

\- Nooo..soo..tros, este... noooo ¿verdad Miroku?

\- Siii ees verdad.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo...

Kagome estuvo un rato con ellos, al final decidió despedirse e irse…

 _¡Oh Inuyasha! ¿Habrás ido en algún momento a la época antigua? ¿Sabrás que se casaron nuestros amigos?, Shippo es un guapo adolescente, Koga se casó, por aquel que siempre nos peleábamos._

 _Cuantas cosas te perdiste en 5 años, en 5 largos años._

 _\- ¿Qué estarás haciendo?- Es la pregunta que me he hecho todos estos años, a veces me pregunto si te enamoraste de alguien más, si formaste una familia, trato de evitarlo, trato de decirme a mí misma que eso no me importa, que mi corazón no tiene un sentimiento hacia ti, pero sé que me engaño, el solo pensar que otra mujer pudo hacerte feliz, el solo pensar que yo no soy ella, me mata._

Al llegar al café, el mesero la llevo a una mesa, que daba la vista hacia la barra con unos bancos rojos, se sentó y puso sus cosas en otra silla, el mesero le tomo su orden, ella pidió un café con poca azúcar, el muy amable le dijo si gustaba algo más, a lo que ella nego con la cabeza y el contesto que en unos segundos se lo traía, Kagome suspiro, necesitaba un descanso, tomo de su bolso su libro, miro la tapa y este decía "El perfume", la abrió en donde se había quedado y comenzó a leerlo, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba una canción que comenzaba a reproducirse.

" _Solo quería un café, con poca azúcar, quizá un crosant, no iba por la tertulia o el flirteo"_

La mirada de Kagome se movió hacia enfrente, sonrió, la canción tenia voz de profeta, ya que unos segundos antes, pidió su café tal y como decía la canción, volvió a poner sus ojos en el libro, pero cerro los ojos un tanto molesta, una palabra en el libro la hizo acordar que debía de revisar unos documentos muy importantes, no por nada había llegado tan lejos como jefa de mercadotecnia, era estresante como excitante, sabía que más tarde habría mucho estrés, ya que tendría que entrevistar a varios modelos para hacer una campaña de ropa interior, eso y muchas cosas más que en su cansado cerebro le guardaba.

" _Solo quería un café, quizá echarle algún vistazo a las malas nuevas de los diarios o sacudirme esa pereza crónica de mis amaneceres"_

De las mesas de enfrente escucho como un hombre reía, Kagome subió y bajo los hombros en señal de no importarle y siguió mirando los documentos que tenía en sus manos, el mesero llego con su pedido, ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias a lo que él se fue, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que el mesero no le había traído una cuchara, cuando se disponía a revolver su café, miro algo decepcionada la situación y como vio que el mesero estaba atendiendo a otros clientes, decidió por ella misma ir a buscar la cuchara, no era gran ciencia, solo debía de pasar por dos mesas para llegar a la barra, ahí se encontraban algunas, se levantó y camino hacia enfrente, paso la primera mesa y ahí de reojo vio a una pareja besándose _\- ¡Genial!-_ pensó Kagome desde la mañana recordando a su amor de juventud y ahora tener que ver una escena romántica, siguió caminando y en la última mesa de igual manera de reojo vio a un hombre solo y leyendo el periódico _–_ _Al menos, este es normal-_ Cuando llego a la barra, tomo la cuchara y al momento de voltearse para ir a su mesa, la canción dijo algo muy certero.

" _Juro por mi que solo fui por un café, pero te vi..."_

Kagome no quitaba la mirada de aquella persona que hace unos minutos paso a su lado, aquel hombre que leía el periódico, quien pensaría, quien en su sano juicio juraría que hoy, exactamente hoy, a esa hora, en ese lugar, el universo tenía preparado un encuentro con su pasado, con alguien al quien no veía desde hace 5 años y ese hombre no le quitaba la vista, el también parecía sorprendido.

" _Y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio, mi tiempo, mi historia, mis sueños y todo y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, un duende, un par de fantasmas y este amor que te tengo._

 _Y juro por mi qué solo fui por un café pero, te vi..."_

Era como si le hubieran pegado los pies en el suelo, no podía moverlos, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que decir, como comportarse, tomaba la cuchara como si fuera el único instrumento que la salvaría de caerse, aquel hombre que desde la mañana estaba en su pensamiento, se encontraba sentado frente de ella, se veía tan diferente, tan elegante y no podía negar, que los años habían hecho de él, un hombre sumamente guapo, pero sobre todo esos ojos dorados, esos ojos que ella jamás pudo olvidar.

Él fue el primero en reaccionar, sin apartarle la vista, dejo el periódico a un lado, se levantó y camino hacia donde ella se encontraba.

" _Quien iba a imaginar que esa mañana, en el café yo iría a coincidir con el milagro de pisar el mismo espacio a la misma hora que tú y cómo si esto fuera poco, que tus ojos se fijaran justamente en mí."_

Su corazón se aceleró al mirar como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella, tuvo un tiempo considerable para poder mirar como su traje que portaba, le quedaba realmente bien, como se encontraba tan alto, pero si lo ayudaba y sin olvidar que se veía con una tremenda personalidad, los sentimientos de Kagome revoloteaban, sintiendo como llegaban al caos, tan confundidos como ella, ¿Acaso debía de tomar una actitud enojada, por aquel sufrimiento que le hizo en su juventud? o ¿debía alegrarse por volverlo a ver?, tenía tantas preguntas en su mente, pero tal vez las más importantes, eran las que resaltaban, las que el punzaban en su cabeza.

 _\- ¿Dónde fuiste?, ¿Que has hecho de tu vida?, ¿Te enamoraste?, ¿Te casaste?-_

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Inuyasha, que estando cerca de ella, con una hermosa sonrisa le hablo.

\- ¡Hola Kagome! cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Esas palabras exactas, pronunciadas tan varonilmente, tan llenas de energía, hicieron que Kagome lo mirara con nervios, sabía que su cuerpo había temblado de estremecimiento al escucharlo, pero con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaron trato de calmarse, necesitaba que no se notara el impacto que tuvo en ella. Aunque su mente seguía con tantas preguntas y sabiendo que tal vez no tendrían respuesta.

 _\- ¿Te enamoraste?-_

Necesitaba responderle, con fuerza, con seguridad, necesitaba que su respuesta se escuchara que el pasado ya no le afectaba.

\- Lo mismo digo Inuyasha- _¡Vaya respuesta que el di!_ Se reprochaba por tan vacía, tan insignificante respuesta, Inuyasha con una sonrisa en sus labios, hizo una señal con su mano, indicándole que fueran a sentarse en su mesa, a lo que Kagome acepto, llegando ahí, Inuyasha como todo un caballero, jalo la silla de Kagome para que esta pudiera sentarse, Kagome disimulando su sorpresa ya que Inuyasha jamás en su juventud hizo tal acto, se daba cuenta que él había cambiado, sintió un poco de esperanza ya que hablarían como gente madura y no lidiaría con un Inuyasha celoso, histérico, impaciente; Tal vez, solo tal vez todo quedaría en el pasado y todo se olvidaría.

Se quedaron viéndose frente a frente, sabían que había muchas cosas que aclarar y preguntar y tal vez las dudas que tenían el uno al otro se pudieran aclarar, había tanto que hablar entre ellos, que tal vez por eso ninguno de los dos hablaba.

" _Juro por mi qué solo fui por un café, pero te vi..._

 _Y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio, mi tiempo, mi historia, mis sueños y todo y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, un duende, un par de fantasmas y este amor que te tengo."_

Los dos sonrieron, era obvio que la canción confabulaba en su contra, tan certera, Kagome vio como Inuyasha iba a ser el primero en romper el silencio, pero un mesero los interrumpió, comentando si no quería que le trajera sus pertenencias a esta mesa, Kagome acepto. Al poco rato el mesero regreso con las cosas de ella, Kagome puso sus documentos y sus otras cosas en una silla, al final puso el mesero su café en frente de ella.

Tomo la taza de café y con la cuchara lo revolvió un poco, después dejo su cuchara a un lado y prosiguió a subirla a su boca no sin antes pensar.

 _\- En el pasado los dos nos hicimos daño, lo sé y soy consciente de ello. Estoy dispuesta arreglar todo, sacarnos nuestras dudas, para así cerrar este capítulo tan doloroso. Eres tan diferente y no sé qué pensar, que decir, ni que sentir, creo que jamás deje de quererte y ahora que estas frente de mí, tan cerca de mí, siento que el mundo ya tiene sentido pero... ¡no! No puedo pensar eso, me lastimaste... ¡aunque! Yo también te herí, espero que el habernos encontrado sea por algo._

Cuando iba a tomar un sorbo de su café, escucho lo último de la canción.

" _Y juro por mi qué solo fui por un café…_

Se detuvo unos instantes la canción.

 _-Dios cuanto te eh extrañado, ¿que habrá sido de tu vida?, ¿en que trabajas? ¿Con quién estarás?, son tantas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte, pero todavía no me atrevo, espero tener tiempo para saber las respuestas, aunque tengo una pregunta más importante que las anteriores._

Al terminar de darle un sorbo al café, Kagome abrió los ojos, se quedó mirando a Inuyasha y con eso la canción dio su última frase.

… _pero te vi."_

Bajo el café, lo puso en la mesa y jugando con la taza, un pensamiento empezaba a crearse en lo más profundo de su mente.

 _\- Inuyasha tu... tu..._

Miro de nuevo el café, sintiendo como se acobardaba por ese pensamiento, miro de nuevo a Inuyasha, mientras que internamente sus palabras fueron pronunciadas, en lo más profundo de su pensamiento.

 _\- ¿Me sigues queriendo?_


	2. Inuyasha

"Inuyasha"

De noche, el cielo se veía despejado con unas cuantas estrellas, junto a una luna redonda y brillante, pareciera como si acompañara en su soledad a un hombre triste, a un hombre sin vida.

Aquel hombre sentado en la rama de un árbol, se veía confundido, con tantas cosas en que pensar y sobre todo, tantos recuerdos que tenia de su pasado, ese pasado que le dolía, porque hubo una mujer a la cual el amo mucho, pero ella lo traiciono.

 _\- Vaya ya han pasado 6 años desde que vine a vivir a esta época y todavía me falta mucho que aprender - Miro con tal nostalgia el paisaje que tenía frente a él, tan diferente de su época, tan lejano de lo que fue alguna vez y recordó con gran pesar, aquello que su corazón quería olvidar - ¡ja! Y pensar que antes solo tenía ojos para una mujer, solo recordar ese día me enfurece, aunque hayan posado ya 5 años desde que me fui de su lado, ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué ahora? … Te pienso._

Miro hacia el cielo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta que se formuló, el viento soplo de manera que hizo jugar su cabello, cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento se llevara lo malo, pensando en caer de ese árbol para no sentir aquel dolor de recordar ese rostro que lo atormentaba y recordó la última vez que la vio.

 _ **Flashback**_

Recuerdo estar hablando con Kogomashi un compañero del colegio

\- Mi novia beso a otro tipo, y para que le doliera le dije zorra- aquel adolescente lo decía con mucho orgullo, como si sus palabras eliminaran la pena de lo que su novia le hizo.

\- Pero ¿zorra? No le veo nada malo que le digas así – en la mente de Inuyasha se imaginaba la mama de Shippo, no pensaba que fuera algo malo, entonces cuando fuera con Shippo le diría que a su mamá ya no le podía decir a la gente que era una zorra porque eso era malo, pero… ¿entonces como le dirían? Si esa era su especie.

\- Bueno si no quieres decirle zorra puedes decirle prostituta.

\- ¿prostituta?

Kogomashi se sentí exasperado, como era posible que Inuyasha no entendiera los insultos hacia las mujeres. – Si Inuyasha son mujeres fáciles, que besan a cualquiera, esos son los mejores insultos que puedes decirles cuando estas enojados, aparte ellas se sienten terribles y después de un rato te piden perdón- Mintió, con Inuyasha era fácil de hablar él se creía todo y lo sabía, tal vez después se apiadaría de él y le contaría la verdad, pero por ahora solo quería divertirse, cuando iba a hablar de nuevo de repente llego Ayumi, necesitaba ayuda, tenía que guardar los balones que estaban atrás de la escuela entre otras cosas que el profesor le había pedido que le llevara, ya que a esa hora todos empezaban a entrar a sus salones, al menos eso pensaban, Inuyasha a regañadientes fue ayudarla, pero al llegar atrás se escuchó un ruido, Inuyasha miro Ayumi y le hizo señas de que esperara ahí, mientras el veía que pasaba, al ir vio, la escena que nunca imagino presenciar en su vida.

Hojō, besaba y abrazaba a una mujer, Inuyasha sonrió – _Al fin ya se encontró a quien molestar_ \- pensaba mientras se iba acercando para molestarlo, ya que le arruinaría el momento, pero mientras más se acercaba, su corazón y su mente le advertían que algo no estaba bien y unos metros de esa pareja Inuyasha quedo perplejo, parado, mirando y cerrando su mano en forma de puño.

 _\- ¡Maldita Sea! Yo –_ Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sentía que el mundo se le derrumbara – _Yo te vi a ti, tú estabas con ese hombre en sus brazos, en sus labios, no lo pude soportar, tenía ganas de matarlos, de matarle, quería ir a golpearlo, pero sabía que no podía, en ese tiempo mis fuerzas aun no estaban bien, todo lo que me había caracterizado como un hanyou en esos momentos se había ido, aunque no nos importaba el saber por qué tenía altibajos, en ese momento solo esos minutos me hubiera encantado tenerlos._

Inuyasha no sabía porque, no sentía las piernas, quería correr hacia ellos o simplemente quería irse y dejar de ver esa escena que siempre lo iba a atormentar, pero lo que más le dolía era que ella no hacía nada, simplemente se dejaba besar y acariciar por ese cerdo.

Cuando pudo moverse su único pensamiento era salir de ahí, dejándola a ella, arrancándose el corazón.

….

Después de recordar, Inuyasha alzo su cabeza para ver el cielo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, lo único que encontró fue el sufrimiento, la agonía, con su olfato, supo que la lluvia comenzaba aproximarse, no le importo, con suma alegría dejo que las gotas tocaran su cara, acariciaran su cuerpo, tan fuerte era la lluvia que en unos segundos Inuyasha estaba empapado, salto a la ventana, acto seguido se desvistió, se secó y se puso su pijama para después acostarse.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se despertó, se levantó, se dio una ducha y se vistió ya que en algunas horas tendría que ir a su trabajo, lo de anoche lo había dejado mal así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo para despejarse.

Salió de su departamento y camino, tenía que caminar, en estos años no había dejado de pensar en ella, en esa mujer que con solo verla un rato ya sentía que podía morir en paz o una de sus sonrisas, esa sonrisa que al verla cualquier persona por más triste que estuviera se alegraría, Inuyasha quería sacarla de su mente pero no pudo.

 _\- En estos años me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas fue del amor que sentía, cuanto te he extrañado pero... ¡Fui un tonto! , hubiera dejado que me explicaras pero tenía tanta rabia que no pude, no encontraba en mi mente ninguna explicación, solo si acaso tu... tú, te hubieras alejado de él cuando te besaba, pero no fue así, ya que me quede bastante tiempo como para darme cuenta que tú le seguías el juego, yo no vi que lo empujaras o que te resistieras, ¡Maldita sea Kagome! ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿En que falle?, me lo he preguntado mil veces. ¿Qué hice para merecer tu traición?, si me fui contigo fue porqué me decidí enterrar mí pasado por ti y todo lo que te dije en esa pelea fue mentira solo era porque estaba segado por la rabia._

 _ **Flashback**_

Después de que Inuyasha vio esa escena tan mala para su corazón, se dirigió a la casa de Kagome, ella por supuesto no había llegado, paso mucho tiempo para que ella llegara Inuyasha se preocupaba, pero al momento volvía a recordar lo que paso y se frustraba, su mente había venganza combinado con dolor, agonía, con ganas de romper todo lo que había a su lado, pero se calmaba tenía que arreglar esto de una vez por todas, al poco tiempo ella llego, se veía confundida, a Inuyasha no le importo eso y cuando Kagome llego a su cuarto Inuyasha la recibió de una manera no grata.

\- ¡Estoy harto Kagome de que pienses que me puedes ver la cara de tonto!, ¡me largo de aquí! Fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que podría estar contigo, ¿crees que no sé qué me engañas con Hojō? y mira que estoy siendo amable para no tener que preguntarte con cuantos más habrás estado, pero no fueras tú con una de tus tontas escenas de celos porque ahí yo tendría que pedirte perdón ¿no es verdad?

Inuyasha estaba lleno de rabia, todavía Kagome lo miraba con cara desconcertante, eso era el colmo sentirse como víctima, como si no entendiera lo que ocurría, con descaro y disimulación le contesto – ¿De que estas hablando? ¿No entiendo porque estas así? – cada palabra parecía un golpe en el corazón _¿Cómo que no entendía porque estaba así? ¿Acaso la muy tonta pensaba que le podía ver la cara de tonto?_ Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente donde estaba Kagome, la tomo por los hombros muy bruscamente - ¿Crees que no te vi? - mientras continuaba gritándole – Hojō y tú, los dos besándose, atrás en la escuela, ¿acaso me crees tan estúpido y pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta que ustedes son amantes?- apretaba con gran fuerza sus manos en sus hombros de Kagome - ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estas con él? ¿Hace cuánto tú y el me ven la cara de idiota?

Inuyasha veía la cara de Kagome como esta se hacia la desentendida, como sentía que se quería hacer un ángel, la desesperación y el silencio hacían que Inuyasha empezara a salirse de sus casillas, Kagome lo miraba con mucha confusión – Inuyasha yo…

Al escuchar la voz de Kagome con temor, supo que todo era verdad, claro como la había descubierto, tenía miedo de sus gritos, ahora sabía que tenía razón, Kagome no le explicaba nada porque ya todo estaba dicho, ella si lo había engañado, Inuyasha ya no tenía duda y exploto - ¿¡Que!? Ahora me dirás que lo que vi no fue real- comenzó a zarandearla con mucha violencia – ¿Que me vas a decir Kagome?, de que mentira te vas a llenar tu estúpida boca- Inuyasha estaba verdaderamente enojado, recordó las palabras de Kogomashi:

 _\- Bueno si no quieres decirle zorra puedes decirle prostituta._

 _\- ¿prostituta?_

– _Si Inuyasha son mujeres fáciles, que besan a cualquiera, esos son los mejores insultos que puedes decirles cuando estás enojado, aparte ellas se sienten terribles y después de un rato te piden perdón -_

La aventó a la cama, se subió en ella, tomo sus manos con fuerza, mientras le decía al oído.

\- ¿Y dime Kagome cuanto te paga Hojō por hacer tu trabajo de prostituta?, ¿te paga bien?, por qué yo le podría decir algunos amigos la clase de mujer que eres y podríamos ganar un poco de dinero con eso. ¿No crees maldita zorra?-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Inuyasha veía la cara de sorpresa de Kagome, el por su parte sintió remordimiento por esas palabras tan fuertes que él decía, no sabía cómo salieron de él, tal vez la plática con Kogomashi no le habían beneficiado nada en ese momento, cuando se disponía a retractarse, Kagome hizo algo que jamás pensó que podría decir.

Mientras se encontraba bajo de Inuyasha y con las manos agarradas, comenzó a reírse y para Inuyasha eso fue desconcertante – Debería de aplaudirte por tan excepcional discurso, pero desgraciadamente tú, mi querido novio imbécil, te tardaste mucho en enterarte que estaba con Hojō, al parecer aun tu pasado de cavernícola te precede – la cara de Inuyasha cambio totalmente, se apartó de ella dejándola aun acostada en la cama, mientras que el, la veía con sorpresa, Kagome levanto su cabeza para verlo, mientras recargaba gran parte de su cuerpo en sus codos.

\- Me aburrías tanto, yo necesitaba un hombre a mi lado, no un niño que apenas aprendía a tomar leche en un vaso entrenador- Kagome comenzó a reír de nuevo – gracias por la oferta, pero como veras no necesito a otros hombres si tengo a Hojō para satisfacerme- Kagome se paró y se puso en frente de Inuyasha, el, la miraba desconcertante, _¿tan descarada era que ahora le decía, sin problemas todo?_ Sentía como su corazón lo oprimía,

\- _Así que era verdad_ \- Ya no tenía absolutamente ninguna duda, ¿y cómo? si ella misma estaba dando todos los detalles de su amorío con ese, sintió como su mente se revolvía, mientras ella seguía hablando, dentro de él gritaba que se callara, ya no quería seguir escuchando su traición - Así que ya lo sabes, tú no lle… - Pero no termino de hablar ya que Inuyasha le soltó una bofetada, tirándola de nuevo a la cama.

\- Eres una…

\- ¡Una que…! no tengo nada que demostrarte, no tengo nada que decirte, esto Inuyasha, este golpe solo me demuestra lo poco hombre que eres.- Kagome de nuevo se paró y camino hacia la ventana, Inuyasha miro su mano, _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En que monstruo se estaba convirtiendo?_ Jamás pensó en su vida pegarle a Kagome y ahora lo estaba haciendo, todo en él se sentía arrepentido, por el brote de locura que tuvo, cuando se disponía a pedirle perdón a Kagome, escucho unas las frías y certeras palabras de la boca de su amada – Pensé que te quería, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hubiera escogido a Koga en vez de a ti.

Inuyasha la miro con sorpresa y pudo jurar que escucho como algo dentro de él se había roto, sintió como su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, como todo su cuerpo quedaba sin fuerzas, tenía tantas ganas de correr abrazarla y decirle que no era verdad sus palabras, quería que este día jamás hubiera pasado, miro su mano de nuevo, esa mano que toco de manera violenta a Kagome, sabía que en parte era su culpa, por no ver que en realidad los dos se usaron, el la uso para olvidar a Kikyō y por lo visto ella en el que realidad estaba enamorado era de Kōga, ya no había marcha atrás, sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, pero al menos haría algo más, le diría la verdad, aunque a medias, ya que el en verdad si se enamoró de ella, de esa tonta y débil niña, camino con paso cansado a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo por última vez su cálido cuerpo en él, olio por última vez el perfume de su cabello, de su cuerpo, la abrazo tan fuerte, quería que se quedara la sensación de su cuerpo en él, acerco sus labios a su oído y con un tono sereno le contesto.

– ¿Tú crees que eso me causara dolor?, al fin nos quitamos las máscaras, ahora puedo decir libremente que tú fuiste solo una salida para olvidar a mi verdadero amor, sabes de quien hablo ¿verdad? -

Él no quería ver el reflejo de la ventana, sabía que si lo hacía, Kagome vería lo derrotado que estaba, lo dolido y tal vez lo frustrado que se sentía, ya no podía estar ahí, así que beso la mejilla de Kagome, la empujo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, tomo una mochila y sin voltear dijo.

\- Te parecías tanto a ella, que pensé que la podía remplazar, pero sé que solo fue el físico porque su esencia no es la misma- Inuyasha metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, busco un poco y al fin saco una moneda, acto seguido la tiro en la cama mientras decía

– Este es un pequeño detalle por tus servicios todos estos años, fui un tonto al tratar de respetarte, lástima que Hojō fue más inteligente que yo. Hasta nunca Kagome Higurashi.

Dichas esas palabras azoto la puerta dejando a Kagome sola, con el corazón roto, fue a despedirse de la mamá de Kagome Naomi, de Sota y del abuelo de este.

Inuyasha salía de su casa y también de la vida de Kagome, sin mirar hacia atrás.

 _\- ¿Kagome que estarás haciendo ahora?, ¿Acaso te casaste con ese...? – cerro su mano en forma de puño - ¡No!, ¡no lo podría soportar, verte con el! y más con él, ¡no Kagome no, prefiero verte con otro hombre hasta con Kōga pero él no! ¿Y si tienes hijos?, ¿cuantos tendrás? ¿Serán como tú? ¿¡Cómo puedo estar pensando en eso!? Pero... puede ser una posibilidad ella tal vez se quedó con él y si fue así, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, de pensar qué tal vez... solo tal vez la sigo Querien...¡no! no es así ella me lastimo, bueno los dos nos lastimamos ya no podemos cambiar las cosas lo qué paso, paso y ya._

Inuyasha toco su estómago, tanto pensamiento, tanto coraje le había abierto el apetito, decidió ir a desayunar a una cafetería

Se dispuso a entrar a ella, se sentó en una mesa pequeña, espero a que el mesero llegara y le dio un cordial saludo acto seguido el mesero le dijo si podía tomar su orden a lo qué Inuyasha acepto y solo le pidió un café, el mesero le dijo si eso era todo a lo qué Inuyasha sonrió y le dijo que si, así que el mesero hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que en una de las sillas donde él estaba habían dejado un periódico así que lo agarro y se dispuso a leerlo, al poco tiempo se escuchó la puerta, alguien había entrado, no le dio importancia, ni se tomó la molestia de ver quien era, pero cuando paso al lado de él, olio un aroma muy rico, un aroma conocido pero diferente, cuando se dispuso a ver quién era un mesero se atravesó y no lo dejo ver quien era esa mujer, siguió leyendo el periódico, en esos momentos una canción empezó a sonar.

" _Solo quería un café…_

El mesero llego con el café y le dijo si lo quería con azúcar a lo Inuyasha y curiosamente la canción contestaron.

… _con poca azúcar…_

El mesero al darse cuenta de eso empezó a reírse a lo que Inuyasha también lo siguió, después escucharon otra risa e Inuyasha pensó que era para burlarse de el a lo que ni volteo a ver quién era, después el mesero se fue y la canción seguía.

… _quizá un crosant, no iba por la tertulia o el flirteo"_

Inuyasha le dio un sorbo al café y se dispuso a leer su periódico, también si podía despejarse de sus pensamientos y la canción siguió.

" _Solo quería un café, quizá echarle algún vistazo a las malas nuevas de los diarios o sacudirme esa pereza crónica de mis amaneceres"_

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!- Esa fue la respuesta de Inuyasha al escuchar la canción, _¿qué pasaba con esa canción?_ se preguntaba, era interesante que cantara todo lo que él estaba haciendo ¿ _qué más faltaba?_ se decía... mejor no lo hubiera preguntado ya que la canción dijo algo que al menos el, nunca se esperó.

" _Juro por mi que solo fui por un café…_

En esos momentos Inuyasha tomo la taza de café y se dispuso a tomar, cuando termino subió su mirada para ver hacia la barra, todavía tenía la taza en su mano, sus labios en ella y en esos momentos la canción dijo una frase muy importante.

… _Pero te vi..."_

Inuyasha quedó atónito, enfrente de él estaba la mujer que mas amaba, ella lucia tan hermosa, se veía que los años la habían beneficiado, se veía tan madura, tan radiante, tan segura de sí misma, ella también lo había visto, pero ninguno de los 2 hacia nada solo se quedaban mirándose, y la canción seguía.

" _Y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio, mi tiempo, mi historia, mis sueños y todo y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, un duende, un par de fantasmas y este amor que te tengo._

 _Y juro por mi qué solo fui por un café pero, te vi..."_

Inuyasha salió del shock y pensó.

 _\- Se ve tan hermosa pero... hay algo en ella que ha cambiado, pero eso no importa la encontré y no quiero dejarla ir nunca más, ahora que te eh visto estoy completamente seguro que mi amor por ti no ha cambiado, no te dejare aunque estés con otra persona... Espero que nuestro pasado no nos aleje como esa vez..._

Inuyasha se paró y fue hasta ella, el quería contestarle, que de una forma ella supiera que aun la amaba, el quería decirle con solo una frase que nunca la había olvidado, que cada noche pensaba en ella, ¡qué va! en cada momento que podía, pero lo único que pudo decir

\- ¡Hola Kagome! cuanto tiempo sin verte.

El sabia que no podía llegar así y decirle todo eso, todo lo que sentía y lo único que pudo decir fue esas simples palabras, pero en esas palabras venían un perdóname escondido.

Se quedó un rato viéndola, esperando una respuesta ya que ella no decía nada pero después Kagome con una sonrisa le contesto.

\- Lo mismo digo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sentía como si su corazón, quisiera salirse de su pecho reclamando a esa mujer, pidiéndole que no la dejara ir nunca más, ya que ella era su motor para seguir funcionando.

Su cara, su cuerpo, todo en él, quería abrasarla, besarla, hacerle sentir que olvidaran el pasado y que vivieran como dos enamorados que no se preocupan por el futuro, si no por lo que están viviendo ahora, pero algo invadió la mente de Inuyasha:

 _\- ¿Y si ella ya me olvido?, ¿Si ella en verdad está casada o tiene novio?, ¡no! Inuyasha cálmate, no debes de pensar eso, lo importante es que estas enfrente de ella, ahora le debes de demostrar que has madurado, que la puedes escuchar, que la puedes perdonar._

Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa le hizo una señal para que fueran a sentarse en la mesa de él, a lo que Kagome acepto.

Inuyasha como todo un caballero, jalo la silla para que ella se sentara, él había aprendido en estos años muchas cosas, una de ellas era ser caballeroso con las mujeres, a ellas les fascinaba eso.

 _\- Pero ella es Kagome, ella me conoce, no puedo hacer con ella, ella es especial, ella no es como las demás mujeres con las que eh estado, pero tampoco puedo tratarla diferente, ya que ella se merece ser tratada como lo que es, la mujer a la que amo ¡Maldita sea! Mírate solo estoy un momento con ella y me desarma, no quiero que ella se dé cuenta de eso._

Después Inuyasha se sentó en frente de ella, habían tantas cosas que preguntar, que contar había tanto que hablar, pero ninguno de los dos comenzaba la plática solo se limitaban en mirase el uno al otro, hubo un silencio y todavía estaba la canción que seguía tocando y decía.

" _Quien iba a imaginar que esa mañana, en el café yo iría a coincidir con el milagro de pisar el mismo espacio a la misma hora que tú y cómo si esto fuera poco, que tus ojos se fijaran justamente en mí."_

Después de escucharla los 2 se vieron y soltaron una leve risa, Inuyasha iba a decir algo, cuando un mesero se acercó a ellos y le pregunto a Kagome si quería que sus cosas la trajeran a donde ella estaba, a lo que Kagome accedió.

Al poco rato el mesero regreso con las cosas de ella, Kagome puso sus documentos y sus otras cosas en una silla y en frente quedó su café...

" _Juro por mi qué solo fui por un café, pero te vi..._

 _Y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio, mi tiempo, mi historia, mis sueños y todo y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, un duende, un par de fantasmas y este amor que te tengo."_

Ella tomo su café y con la cuchara lo revolvió un poco, después dejo su cuchara a un lado y prosiguió a tomar la taza y subirla a su boca y en esos momentos Inuyasha pensó.

 _\- Espero arreglar las cosas contigo, creerte en todo lo que me digas, espero saber que has hecho desde que me fui de tu casa hasta ahora, espero que no tengas a nadie más, espero tantas cosas._

Inuyasha también tomo su café, se dispuso a tomar y escucho lo último de la canción.

" _Y juro por mi qué solo fui por un café…_

Se detuvo unos instantes la canción y con ello Inuyasha pensó.

 _\- Tengo tanto que preguntarte y sé que tú también tendrás preguntas, pero por el momento me conformo viéndote, admirando lo hermosa que eres, en cuanto has cambiado. Y lo más importante hoy me di cuenta que jamás te olvide y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, que te deseo con locura, que quisiera que te quedaras conmigo para siempre pero... Nos hemos hecho tanto daño… ¿Podremos olvidar todo?.._.- Inuyasha vio a Kagome y la canción dio su última frase.

… _Pero te vi..."_

Vio como Kagome bajo su café y pensó.

\- Sé que te amo y que quiero estar contigo, pero lo que yo quiero saber es si tu... ¿Kagome me olvidaste?, lo que quiero decir es que...

¿Tú aun me amas?


End file.
